El cielo es obscuro
by lindolindo
Summary: Sufrimiento, amor, en un solo minuto tu vida cambia de algo bueno a algo malo te pierdes en medio de la oscuridad esperando al menos una rayo de luz que te saque de ese vacío de tu cuerpo. GenderSwap!Santana
1. Chapter 1

Pensé que había encontrado por fin mi felicidad después de tanto sufrir al fin era feliz pero la vida es tan incierta, un día eres tan feliz que sientes que morirás de tanta felicidad y al otro día todo es obscuro nada tiene sentido no sientes nada más que el vacío.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo así que tal lo hago algo ?

por favor comentar espero que les guste si es así estaré subiendo mas capítulos bien

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen (Ojala lo fueran seria mas fácil)

* * *

><p>Veía a la gente pasar por aquí por a ya Mi madre charlaba alegremente con toda persona que se le cursara mi padre estrechando manos a todo hombre de traje negro perfectamente peinados.<p>

Todo eso era para mí aburrido como se podría estar tranquilo en donde había tanto ruido y toda la gente llamándote adorable yo no era adorable era un chico grande por dios tenía 7 años bueno casi 7 años bueno ciertamente esas personas no lo entendían seguían viéndome como si fuera un cachorro es desesperante! No sé por qué teníamos que venir a esta fiesta así es cierto mis papás la organizaron mis padres Carlos López y mi madre Maribel López, Mi padre dueño de la Firma más importante de estados unidos si la firma LOPEZ & WILSON y mi madre dueña de la aerolínea más exitosa del continente López Air Corporation esta fiesta reunía a los más importantes personas más influyentes del negocio con el fin de recaudar fondos para las personas de bajo recursos.

Entiendo que es importante esta fiesta pero no quería venir prefiero estar en mi casa viendo mi programa favorito que estar con estas personas raras y mujeres que exprimen mis cachetes como si fueran limones.

Salgo al gran patio que tiene el salón donde se organiza la fiesta necesito distraerme

El aire es fresco me recuerda cuando estoy en el columpio, mi madre construyo un columpio en patio de atrás de la casa.

-Porque estás aquí solo cariño – Mi madre me abraza, no me di cuenta cuando ella se acerco

-Estoy aburrido y esas señoras no me dejan en paz! –Digo dándole mi mejor puchero

-Jajajaja mi pobre bebe—me da besos en toda mi cara

-Mama ya basta yo no soy un bebe soy grande! Cruzo mi brazos por fin a dejado de darme besos

-si claro eres mi niño grande! Mijo sabes que es muy importante esta fiesta no seas cascarrabias como tu padre pronto acabara la fiesta solo falta poquito lo prometo .Por que no vas a la mesa d hay mucha comida y valla sé que te gusta comer

Esta bien!

Después de Horas de esconderme de esas señoras mi madre viene a buscarme es hora de ir a casa por fin!

Vamos en el carro voy quejándome con mi padre de todo lo que esas señoras me hacían mi papi solo se reía al igual que mi mama

Si supiera que era lo último que iba a oír Todo sucedió tan rápido y después solo había oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Todos los errores son mios no se olviden de comentar hasta la proxima<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste**

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>"No padre no me puedes hacer esto!" – porque hace esto, no le importa mi opinión ni siquiera le importa más yo y es lo que más duele.<p>

"No estoy pidiendo tu opinión **SANTIAGO!** Lo vas hacer porque yo te lo ordeno entendido!" – Esa persona que está frente de mí no lo reconozco más es una persona desconocida no era el hombre cariñoso, alegré que me protegía que me quería ahora es una persona fría, con rabia.

Estoy solo en mi habitación pero la soledad es mejor compañía que la de mi padre, como cambio todo cambio todo tan drásticamente un día estas feliz y al otro sientes una tristeza que consume lentamente tu alma y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Siento mi cuerpo pesado me cuesta abrir los ojos que ha pasado? Cuando por fin abro los ojos una luz me ciega trato de adaptarme, dónde estoy ?donde esta mama ?donde esta papa? porque estoy en esta habitación? Que ha sucedido porque me siento adolorido_

_Escucho pasos acercándose la puerta es abierta y por ella entra un señor con una bata blanca uh se parece a Santa Claus con esa barba blanca_

_"Hola hijo que bueno que estas despierto" dijo el señor acercándose y agarrando una tabla que esta al pie de la cama no sé qué es pero el señor lo revisa espero que me diga donde están mis papis._

_"H-Hola donde está mi m-mami "Solo quiero a mi mama ella me hace sentir mejor no sé cómo lo hace pero creo que es tiene poderes mágicos_

_"No te preocupes lo importante es que te recuperes pronto vale" No respondió mi pregunta sé que solo soy un niño pero mi mami dice que soy muy inteligente para mi edad pero ese barbudo me oculta algo yo solo quiero a mi mami._

_"Vendré mas tarde a revisar cómo sigues trata de descansar y no pienses más nos vemos en un rato" Salió muy rápido de mi habitación ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntar que paso por que estoy aquí y donde están mis papis no sé cómo sucedió pero me quede dormido._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Me despierto aturdido no sé cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo, mari viene a avisarme que la cena está servida ni siquiera tengo hambre pero de eso nada con mari me obliga a bajar sino me las veré y mari esta de miedo así que le hago caso y bajo a cenar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me preparo para ir a la escuela aunque se me antoja estar en mi cama durmiendo todo el tiempo pero la vida no es justa así debo de seguir estudiando.<p>

Bueno ya quede guapo me voy agarro las llaves de mi Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Rojo.

Rápidamente me dirijo a la escuela aparco en estacionamiento de la bajo agarrar mis cosas de la cajuela cuando siento un par de brazos tampandome los ojos ,se quien es inmediatamente por el olor de perfume a frutado y la suavidad de su piel.

"Hola Guapo por que tan solito " Me doy la vuelta e inmediato soy recibido por un par de labios delgados contra los míos ummm jamas me moriré de besarlos.

"Hola solo esperaba que una hermosa mujer me hiciera compañía" le conteste después de separarnos

"Bueno no tienes que esperar mas aquí me tienes" y nos volvemos a besar pero el beso se tornaba mas pasional asi que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire

"ugh por mucho que me gusta estar así nos tenemos que ir a clase vamos nena"

Nos tuvimos que detener no queríamos dar un espactaculo .así con las manos entrelazadas partimos hacia las clases lo malo que no compartíamos ninguna clase así que la veria hasta el ultimo periodo en Glee club si teníamos un glee club en Carmel High School lo bueno que hoy no tenia practica de fútbol si no acabaría como papilla.

"Nos vemos nena te extrañare mucho" Me despido con beso corto pero intenso

"Adios baby y no te olvides de la practica " Me vuelve a besar pero durante mas tiempo y cuando trato de profundizar el beso se aleja menando seductoramente las caderas ugh esa chica sera mi muerte sera un largo día.

* * *

><p>uff por fin es hora de club glee el mejor momento de mi vida pero shhh no se lo digan a nadie tengo que mantener mi reputación Badass.<p>

Asi que medirijo hacia el auditorio antes que Shelby me mate por llegar tarde según ella como Capitán de Vocal Adrenaline debo poner el ejemplo y blablabla.

Al llegar rápido ubico a mi hermosa mujer sentada junto a Shelby bueno me acerco y la saludo con un pequeño besito en los labios.

"Hola nena de que me he perdido " le digo acariciando mi nariz en su cuello me encanta su olor es fantastico ella siempre huele bien

"Hola santi de nada para me haces cosquillas venga ya vamos a ensayar antes de que se enoje shelb " accedo de mala gana parándome,vamos hacia el escenario ahí ya se encuentran todos.

"Bien chicos es hora del ensayo aunque ya tenemos perfeccionadas las coreografias tenemso que dejarlas perfectas ya la competencia esta a la vuelta de la esquina yno debemos de confiarnos no hemos perdido en 4 años y hoy no se el primero entendido bien empezemos con la primera cancio 3.." después de dar su discurso nos pusimos a ensayar shelby es una perfecionista quiere que todo salga perfecto no por eso fue una gran cantante que llego hasta Brodway.

"Bien chicos tómense un descanso de 10 minutos " bine me voy a buscar a mi novia que esta sentada en una banca desde hace tiempo la e notado rara se cansa mas de lo normal y esta mas palida de lo normal espero que no se enferme ella odia enfermarse mas si las competiciones estan tan cerca asi que me acerco con una botella de agua.

"Hola nena... te sientes bien " le entrego la botella y me siento a lado suyo.

"Si no te preocupes un poco cansada nada mas " bueno es lo que mas me preocupa se cansa mas rapido y ella nunca se cansa tiene mucha energia es muy raro

"Segura si no te sientes bien podemos ir a la enfermería " Empiezo a divagar hasta que unos labios me detienen

"Estoy segura no te preocupes mas vale venga vamos a ensayar ya sabes que como capitanes debemos esforzarnos mas " me da una sonrisa débil pero no le creo pero dejare esto por la paz mas tarde le preguntare que le pasa.

* * *

><p>Todos los errores son mios!<p>

asi que este el segundo capitulo

Hasta la proxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**A qui otro capitulo mas espero les guste**

**Todos los Errores son mios! Glee no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>"Qu…e? qu…e ,y..o ,com..o" Oh por dios oh por dios creo que me desmayare como sucedió<p>

"Lo.. lo siento no sé que como pudo suceder " Dijo. Ahí sentada estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida aun con las lágrimas que caían de sus preciosos ojos no pude encontrarla mas hermosa que nunca sé que este acontecimiento cambiara nuestra vida para siempre.

"Hey hey mírame, mírame." Alzo su mirada y no pude ver más que lo asustada que estaba.

"Que vamos a hacer esto… esto no…" Levanto una mano para enjuagar las lágrimas que han comenzado a correr por sus mejillas. " Yo no sé qué hacer que vamos a hacer san eh" La abrazo con fuerza "Estaremos bien vale vamos a estar bien tranquila estoy aquí no voy a ninguna parte" La Abrazo con más fuerza estamos acostados en su cama hemos estado ahí desde hace horas. Vuelvo los ojos a la forma ahora durmiente de Lena a mi lado. Su cabeza esta sobre mi pecho, con la nariz apretada contra mi cuello, su cálido aliento. A pesar de tener las mejillas manchadas ella todavía se ve tan indescriptible hermosa. Levanto la vista hacia el techo no que hacer en esta situación que tan solo en unas horas voltio nuestro mundo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ahora que el ensayo termino me vendría una ducha bueno pero primero tengo que llevar a Lena a su casa está agotada. La empiezo a buscar, la encuentro recogiendo sus cosas_

_"Baby Vamos te llevo a casa." Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura "Hola Esta bien vamos" su voz está llena de cansancio " Estas bien?" me sonríe " Estoy bien "me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla "Bien Vamos"._

_El trayecto a su casa es silencioso, subimos a su habitación si aprovechando que no están sus padres (Si saben lo que quiero decir) pero no tengo que saber que le pasa a estado rara estas últimas semanas_

_"Lena estas bien? Enserio a estado rara estas semanas te paso algo? "La miro dar vueltas en toda la habitación no sé qué la tiene tan nerviosa acaso terminara conmigo? o por dios y si?_

_"Santiago yo … no sé cómo decirte esto pero.. " o ahí viene si terminara conmigo porque nadie me quiere primero mi madre que murió en ese accidente sé que no fue mi culpa pero me dejo solo después mi padre que se la pasa todo el día en el trabajo y cada vez que está en casa me regañan por todo y ahora Lena que me dejara no sé porque._

_"Santiago yo " No no quiero que termine de decirme así que me levanto de la cama "Lena tranquila se que me dirás no te preocupes" Ya sabes si amas algo lo tienes que dejar de ir si regresa es que es amor de verdad no sé cómo va pero si ella no es feliz conmigo lo será con alguien mas no? " Lo sabes como? Yo apenas me entere "Espera como apenas se enteró de que se enteró? no entiendo nada. "Espera como apenas te enteraste ya me confundí de que te enteraste? Es algo malo Lena" Estoy mas confundido "Bueno yo fui el doctor y bueno…"Ella toma mi mano, veo lagrimas correr por sus mejillas._

_"Santiago estoy Embarazada."_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p>He estado por horas aquí acostado dándole vueltas a la situación, se que somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho que vivir pero un bebe es una grande responsabilidad se que no sera fácil pero quiero este bebe bueno yo se que quiero que nazca este bebe a pesar de que tan solo tenemos 16 años no puedo dejar que le pase nada a este bebe es una parte de mi.<p>

"No te preocupes Little baby nada le pasara a ti ni a tu mama yo los cuidare los amare mucho."

y con eso me sumo en profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí otra capitulo no se cuando podre subir otro espero que pronto<strong>

**A qui les dejo los personajes segun yo como me los imagine pronto apareceran mas:**

**Santiago López - Rodiney Santiago (Esta guapo ;) ).**

**Lena - Lena Katina (del grupo t.A.T.u (Es Hermosa))**

**Carlos López - Ricky Martin.**

**Maribel López - Gloria Estefan**

**Espero que alguien este leyendo esto y le guste**


End file.
